


О пользе и вреде бессонницы

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на One string Psycho-Pass fest по заявке: <i>I-64 Аканэ|Когами. Однажды Аканэ узнает, что Когами - гей.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе и вреде бессонницы

После всех событий дня Аканэ должна спать как убитая.  
Однако она беспокойно ворочается на кровати, прислушивается к каждому шороху и вот уже третий час не может заснуть. Что сильнее будоражит сознание – чай со спиртом, выпитый перед сном, чтобы не заболеть, или осознание того, что она лежит в подземном бункере, полном террористов, – Аканэ не знает. И даже то, что она под покровительством Когами, в куртке Когами, в комнате Когами, в постели Когами, в конце концов, не успокаивает, а наоборот – больше волнует. От этой мысли к щекам приливает кровь, и Аканэ сильнее закутывается в мешковатое одеяло. Одеяло пахнет привычным сигаретным дымом и чем-то ещё, чем пахнет и подушка, и куртка, и сам Когами – как успела почувствовать Аканэ, в тот короткий миг, когда они сражались бок о бок. А потом появился Гиноза и всё испортил.  
Аканэ качает головой и ругает саму себя. Вообще-то Гиноза им сильно помог. Вообще-то со стороны Аканэ было глупо оставлять весь остальной отдел на въезде и отправляться ловить Когами одной. Это поняла даже Симоцуки, послав Гинозу на её поиски. И, конечно, это понял Гиноза и всю дорогу до базы террористов твердил о том, что она поступает крайне опрометчиво, и буквально убивал Когами взглядом. Но всё равно не вернулся к Симоцуки и остальным. И пиджак Аканэ тоже предложил, но она выбрала куртку. Чтобы меньше выделяться, естественно, других причин быть не могло.  
Одеяло неприятно колет шею, сна по-прежнему ни в одном глазу, Аканэ понимает, что хочет в туалет, встаёт и аккуратно надевает ботинки. На полу почти у самых дверей спят Когами и Гиноза, и Аканэ старается их случайно не разбудить. Она берет фонарик, осторожно ступает, вспоминая, что и где стояло перед сном, открывает дверь и, когда тусклый свет из коридора попадает в комнату, с удивлением замечает, что оба спальных мешка пусты. Что ж, видимо, не только ей не спится этой ночью.  
Аканэ закрывает за собой дверь и оглядывается по сторонам. Комната Когами находится в самой дальней части бункера, в старом ответвлении, где нет ничего, кроме полусгнивших балок и ржавой обивки. Туалет должен быть рядом с жилыми комнатами остальной команды, Аканэ пытается вспомнить, где это, разворачивается и вдруг замечает какое-то шевеление в углу. При ней только фонарик, Аканэ перехватывает его, сильнее сжимает и едва не роняет от изумления.  
Сначала ей кажется, что Когами и Гиноза всё-таки решили подраться. Иначе зачем Когами прижимать Гинозу к стене, наматывать его волосы на кулак, заставляя откинуть голову? Потом Аканэ замечает, что рубашка на Гинозе не порвана в драке, а расстёгнута, Когами не бьёт его, а целует в шею, а сам Гиноза быстро двигает рукой внизу.  
Больше Аканэ не смотрит, вбегает в комнату и, задыхаясь, укрывается одеялом с головой. Одеяло по-прежнему пахнет Когами, на Аканэ по-прежнему куртка Когами, но теперь Когами будет пахнуть и Гиноза, и от этого у Аканэ всё неприятно сжимается внутри.  
Аканэ хлопает себя по щекам и мысленно называет дурочкой. Она – инспектор и расследует здесь преступление, а не копается в чужом грязном белье. Поэтому сейчас её задача, как инспектора, узнать, кто стоит за нападением на Токородзаву, и не дать карателю Гинозе совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Например, сбежать.


End file.
